Digital signal processing (DSP) can be used to manipulate digital data signals to modify or improve those signals. Some DSP processing operations utilize one or more parameters that correspond to a signal being processed during the processing of that signal. While such DSP circuits can effectively process a single signal, challenges arise when multiple signals need to be processed and some or all of the signals have different parameters or parameter sets. One solution to these challenges has been to duplicate the DSP circuit for each signal and customize the parameter elements of each DSP circuit for each signal. However, this solution is hardware intensive because it requires a single instantiation of the DSP circuit for each signal. Accordingly, the present invention provides a DSP apparatus that is capable of processing multiple signals in a single instantiation of a DSP apparatus using one or more parameter memories that are configured to store a single parameter or parameter set for each signal processed in the DSP apparatus.